L's Secret
by SpicyHippo
Summary: Light was staring into space, pretending to work (as usual) when he caught himself staring at a particularly embarrassing area of L's. At first he's horrified, but once he figures out L's secret, he sees a potential way for him to let loose. The people in the squad are questioning Light's sudden, weird attachment to L...maybe they'll find his secret in the closet...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfic world! I thought of this story as I was writing my other Death Note fanfiction when I realized that this could actually go somewhere...so I decided to make it a separate story all its own! :D How exciting! Anyway, I hope you like the development of the plot (I tried not to make it agonizingly long so as to lose interest), especially in the first chapter. Thanks for reading!**

Light stared into space like he always did, occasionally pretending to work so no one would yell at him. His vision blurred, almost in a dream state, until something round and curvy—_feminine_—cleared his vision from nearly blind to crystal clear. Considering Misa was really just a pawn in his game of douchiness, his eyes were by no means fixed on her alone. As of now, his eyes were focused on the body that owned that fabulous set of buns. _Man, I'd like to butter _your_ buns hottie..._

As his eyes traveled upward, hoping that whoever she was, she would have a matching set of knockers to go with those buns. But his eyes were nearly sucked back into their sockets as he saw that the owner of those award winning buns was none other than the black-locked, sickeningly pale L Lawliet. _GAH!_ _Oh God, WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! I have never looked at L like that before! _

Regardless of what his mind told him, he couldn't look away. L's perfectly curvy butt was just too asstastic to resist. Naturally, just as drool cascaded down his chin, L turned around to stare into my very soul.

I could feel my cheeks heat up with embarrassment as L asked, "What are you staring at Light? Is there something on my gluteus maximus? Perhaps my gluteus minimus?"

Light was too shocked to answer, so he uttered, "Uh, I well, uh—"

"Oh, look, a lintball," L exclaimed as he removed a small puff of lint from the back of his pants, "Thanks for letting me know with your strange yet helpful body language."

Once L sat down at the computer, Light's eyes couldn't help but continue to stare at L. Suddenly, he began to notice L's delicate features, the gentle slope of his nose, his smooth, creamy skin, the hallows of his clavicle... He shook his head. _Gah! No, this isn't happening!_ He wanted to keep looking, but the guilt got to him; he walked out of the room and went to a café on another floor.

Even as he picked up his coffee and let the bitter taste purify his thoughts, the images of that _ass_... How come he had never noticed it before? And what about that white chocolate skin? He sighed, gulping more coffee.

By now it was evening, and he knew that if he didn't go back upstairs to the office/ new home, L would threaten to put the handcuffs of him. Light often wondered why he didn't just go ahead and do it. Before the thought of that was scream-worthy; now it was...well, _not_.

He shook his head, as he threw out his coffee cup and walked into the elevator. His mind wandered as the elevator made his insides shift. Once it stopped, the doors opened with a "ding" and he walked into the nearly abandoned office. He half expected to see a zombie come groaning out of the darkness, a thick fog rolling out from their body.

_Everyone must have gone home, _he thought. The only noise that he heard was the sound of a running shower. Light nearly pooped himself when a crack of thunder and the flash of lightning echoed in the building.

"L?!" He called out as he started walking up the stairs. The shower turned off and Light figured he could come upstairs. He knew guys didn't take that much time to dry off and change, so he called out once again, "L?!" Suddenly rain began to pour out of the sky, rattling against the roof like rocks.

When Light reached the top of the steps, he saw that the door leading to L's room was cracked open. He knocked lightly, but the rain was making it nearly impossible to hear. There wasn't an answer. Light looked through the tiny crack, expecting to see L in only boxers (hey, that was what he would be doing right now if it wasn't for the rain). Well, that wasn't exactly what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! In case you couldn't tell from the first chapter, I don't particularly like Light, so I shame him in every way possible! MUAHAHAH! Ahem, ****_anyway, _****I think it's funny, so I hope you do too :) I hope to make it juicier (if you know what I mean *nudge nudge*) but that kinda stuff takes a little time to develop to make it SUPER JUICY! Please, enjoy!**

Light's heart began to pound as he saw L in..._panties_. _WHA?!_ At first, he thought maybe L was just...into that sort of thing, but then he saw the _bra._ He knew social custom dictated that he should look away, but the gentle curves and slopes of his back looked...female. Granted, the only half-naked chick he'd seen was Misa, which didn't really count, but he could tell the difference between man and chick muscles. And as L—or whoever this was—slipped the bra on and turned to face the door, he gasped at what he saw. _Boobs. _Actual _boobs_ inside the black lace bra.

Just as he processed the information, his mind racing, almost relieved that he was in fact attracted to a _girl_, L's eyes locked with Light's. _Shit!_ Light thought as he shut the door, resting his back against it. The usual soothing sound of rain was no comfort tonight.

Light was taken out of shock when he heard a knock on the other side of the door.

"Um, yeah?" What was he supposed to say?! _Oh, awkward, just saw your boobs. _Or perhaps, _Oh, I didn't realize that you were a chick...trannie? WHAT ARE YOU?! _

All of a sudden, he heard a surprisingly high pitch voice on the other side of the door say, "Light, will you please allow me to open the door?" _Oh God you still talk like a nerd!_ Even though he didn't want to, he walked away from the door as it creaked open, his face hot with embarrassment. "Light? Will you face me? It's hard to hear you when you are faced the other direction."

Light sighed and turned around, his eyes facing the floor so as not to see anything he shouldn't have. "Yeah?"

"Light, look at me."

He closed his eyes as he lifted his head. Even for him, this was weird. He was all for taking peeks at women, but this was different. Up to this point, he knew L to be a _man._ He could hear L sigh loudly, as if disappointed in him. The redness in his cheeks increased, but he opened his eyes anyway, knowing he'd have to sit through another one of L's lectures if he didn't. "What...?" Breath stopped in his chest as he saw the new L in only a long white shirt.

"You couldn't possibly think that I could keep this secret forever...hello?" L said as he—_she_—stood in the doorway provocatively.

Words couldn't form for Light, they came out like a jam in the copier, jumbled and incomprehensible, "Uh, I eh, um, well—"

"You want to know why I've been...concealing this information." As L said the words, Light couldn't help but stare at the two perfectly shaped orbs, also known as boobs, staring at him. Well, not _literally._

All of a sudden he said, "So, that's why you hunch over like that?" he pointed at Lady L's boobs, "So it doesn't look like you got..."

"Yes," L shifted uncomfortably, feeling as though Light was undressing her with his eyes. "Um, well, it looks as though a storm is upon us. So I suppose you'll have to stay here—I don't want my number one suspect keeling over." All of a sudden, Light's mind flashed back to the handcuffs which were around his wrist and L's—at the time he remembered thinking L was a little pervert who got his kicks making grown men feel uncomfortable. Now however...he was wondering where those went off to.

Being his usual flirty self, Light couldn't help but lean on the doorway as L turned to get on the bed, saying, "Well, well, well, I see that now that you've 'come out' so to speak, you're instinctively drawn to me." L snapped around to give an uncharacteristic are-you-kidding-me face. Light, who was unable to see any flaw in himself couldn't see L's disapproving expression and continued as he sat on the bed, "So...I assume I'm sleeping here. We've had to sleep in the same bed before." He tried to act all sexual, but little did he know the sensual comment fell on deaf ears.

"Right," L said, actually standing up straight, hands on hips. "Well, that was before you knew I was a woman. So I'll give you an ultimatum." Light thought that she was perhaps being frisky with him as she patted his shoulder and said, "You can either sleep on the floor or sleep in the tub."

Even though for any normal person that would have been an insult, Light pulled her closer, his hands steadily moving to an area L would not approve of as he said, "I'll meet you in the tub."

L scoffed, pushing him off the bed with a thud. "Yeah, the floor seems to suit you best. I'd suggest sleeping in the gutter, but you appear to already be there."

"Oh, sassy, that's how I like my women."

L's expression remained unchanging as she crawled into bed and tossed Light a pillow and blanket. "I'm going to bed now. If I find you anywhere else in this room, your Kira percentage will skyrocket."

"Don't you worry," he made himself comfortable on the floor, swaddling himself in the blanket L tossed to him, "Sooner or later, you'll be begging to be with me."

"Yeah," L said as she too snuggled underneath the blanket, "I'd rather make out with someone from 'The People of Wal-Mart.' Goodnight."

_Low blow, _Light thought as he let the sting from L's quip wear off. Regardless of what L would say, Light's ego was never going to be damaged. He knew he was hot shit. Period.


End file.
